


ave, imperator

by reddy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Renperor, Seduction to the Dark Side, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, The Dark Side Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddy/pseuds/reddy
Summary: Post-TLJ. Spoilers. AU. He has changed, become more angular, more ascetic in his madness. She has missed this princely, barbaric face, yet his unbalanced beauty makes her skin crawl.





	ave, imperator

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [ave, imperator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034535) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> Don't read unless you want to get spoiled about *Renperor*. This is my way of coping with my post-movie emotions. This is a dark re-imagining where, three years after the end of the movie, Emperor Ren has won.

 

 

 

“Kneel,” he orders softly, the scorching flame of his power licking her spine.

Rey obeys.

“Mercy, Great Emperor. Mercy.”

The words bubble in her throat like blood. This final test cuts worse than all the others. To watch the Resistance collapse was misery, to watch her friends perish and disappear was agony.

But this is like peeling her soul and offering it to him on a silver platter.

It has been three years since she parted ways with him and she has kept her end of the Bond sealed.

He has changed, become more angular, more ascetic in his madness. She has missed this princely, barbaric face, yet his unbalanced beauty makes her skin crawl.

She sensed him often during their separation, like a faint echo demanding to be let in, a hand craving for her hand. But she never let herself open the channel and see the horror inside.

Yesterday was the first time she let the barricade fall. The Bond flared up like an old, festering wound. It made her dizzy with a thirst that did not belong to her. Her senses felt foreign. She slept intermittently, she slept to forget. 

He found her in a matter of hours.

He regards her now with violent serenity. “The children will live.”

Rey collapses in front of his throne, her forehead almost touching the floor. She is grateful and hateful, and the two emotions mix precariously.

But this is all she wanted. For Rose and Finn’s twins to get to see another sunset.

Emperor Ren nods to his guards and they come from behind to unshackle her hands.  

Rey thinks that he must feel supremely confident in his power to let her have this small freedom.

“I do,” he says calmly, staring in the distance. “Whatever you attempt, I see. Whatever you wish, I anticipate. Killing me will be impossible.”

Rey glares at him, wills the Force throbbing around him to choke him.

He smiles a contemptuous smile. “You ought to know better by now.”

Rey wipes her beaded forehead. “Some things never change.”

“Yet some do…so  _very_  much. Let’s see how long you last before you break,” he intones in a voice too intimate for her fraying nerves.

Rey is lifted from the ground gently. He makes no visible effort. She is reminded of Snoke. But no. The invisible hand at the back of her throat is sickeningly warm.

“You ran from me for so long. Was it worth it? Now, you will be trapped forever.”

Her chest aches with hatred and pain and disappointment and yearning. She throws her weight into the Bond and his hold on her momentarily weakens, before it gets stronger.

She is lifted higher, almost level to his throne.

“Say it again,” he almost whispers, like silk into her ears.

Rey grits her teeth. She feels the way his fingers draw her into his terrible web, the poisonous Bond. 

He is inside her head for a moment and she feels the full weight of him, the burning need to possess her until no part of her is sacred. 

She spits the words with fury.

“Mercy, Great Emperor. Mercy.”

His eyes reflect an endless, dark pool.

He nods, satisfied, and she drops to the floor, in a tangle of limbs.

“You did not wish to join me and be my equal. I will take pleasure in teaching you submission.”

He waves his hand. The guards drag her away.

Rey turns her head over her shoulder and watches him for as long as she can.

She curses his name in the vernacular of the desert that still peppers her vocabulary.

Kylo Ren chuckles, the sound reverberating against the walls of her body, like arrows trying to find a target.

 _I've missed you, desert rat,_ he says in a flat, unyielding voice.  _Did you miss me?_

He knows the answer, he can taste it on her foul tongue.

 


End file.
